The things that you said
by xkittenx
Summary: 'America isn't exactly the city of love, more like the beginning of a beautiful friendship. What will happen when Tsukiyomi Ikuto returns with a new friend in search of the flower of his life, Hinamori Amu? .OC.'
1. Chapter 2

**Willow: Hey guys! This is my first Shugo Chara fanfic! I would just like to say that everyone is older, Amu is 15 so is Rima, Tadase. Nagichio, Kukai is 16 as is Ebony, Yaya and Chika are both 14 and Ikuto is 22 Uatu is 19. And just before you read this and get anoyed by me spelling things wrong, i have deslexyia. **

**Amu: Sweet! ^.^ **

**Ikuto: Um, shouldn't you just get on with the story?**

**Willow: Well, before I do, I just want to say that I have created a couple Oc's here...**

**Amu: Go on! **

**Willow: Well, Ebony and Chika, thats their names.. **

**Ebony: Yo! *makes peace sighn***

**Amu: Awwww! ^.^ **

**Ikuto: ... thats my line... Ebony.. *evil face***

**Willow: You better like this story Ikuto. It has amuto in it XD But Chika doesnt come into the story just yet... I think... *Suspisios face* **

***Ikuto's ears perk up***

**Amu: Well, on with the story! Willow (xKittenx) does not own any charicters apart from Ebony and Chika with their charas! She also dosnt own Shugo Chara! **

**Willow: If only I did... *sniff* **

"It's been a wile since you were last here right?" Ebony asked, looking over in his direction.

"I guess," Ikuto mumbeled, he was dreding about coming back to Japan, after all, he left Amu before he could confess his true fealings for her. He had to go to america to do an advanced serch for Easter, and on the way, somehow, maniged to get Ebony involed with it all. But she was a good friend for him, he felt like he could tell her everything, and he did; everything about Amu, the kiddy king, about serching for the embryo for Easter. It was if Ebony was a girl versoin of himself, she had midnoght blue hair that was long, and had deep purple eyes, even though she was younger than him she would make a fine girlfriend, but Ikuto had never thought of her in this way, she was more like family to him.

"Ikuto?" She asked, colapsing his train of thought.

"Hmm?" He looked up at her, she was now standing above him, he couldn't see her eyes because of her bangs.

"We'll find her, I promice." She held out her pinky finger to him, not realy expecting him to link his finger with hers, but he did.

Amu was in a rush to get home, it was the last week at school and she needed to pack, Rima had been nice enough to book a beach holiday for her and all of her friends, and they were going in a couple of days.

"Bye!" Amu waved to all of her friends while running out of the ryole gardan. Her bag was barely swung over her shoulder, banging agenst her hips,

"Amu-chan, be more carefull!" Ran called from the pouch that was tied around Amu's waist. Amu ignored this slight remark from her chara and continued to run, she wanted to get home so badly. She had a fealing that somthing might happen at somepoint in the week, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

As she ran through her bedroom door she dropped her bag on the floor and undid the pouch from her waist. Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia all flew out.

"Phew!" Suu sighed, she was so scared that Amu might crash or something, but then remeberd that she was running, not driving, she blushed to herself quitely.

Amu went over to her cupbord and pulled out a bag that she didn't even know that she owned, it was big enough to fit all of her clothes and shoes and towls in, she would need a purse bag though. Amu sighlently went over to her draws and started to chuck her clothes into the bag without a second glance.

When she had finished she jumped onto her bed and laid there, sighlently for a moment or two, it was times like this, when she could br still, sighlent and calm. At times like this she was happy and felt blissfull. All of her charas picked up on this, and that made them sighlent too, they were all watching Amu breather in and out calmly as she drifted off into a daydream, and it was about Amu's dream to become a top fasion desighner, she had had this dream many times before, and when ever she did she always loved it.

Ikuto and Ebony got off the plane, they had just got back from america, doing something for Easter, and Ikuto felt glad to be back in Japan. They had a limo waiting for them when they got out so they got into it and drove off to Utau's house, that would be where they were staying for a while, well untill Easter payed them that is.

"Whatcha say her name was?" Ebony asked, looking out of the tinted window.

"Hinamori Amu. That's her full name." Ikuto looked down at his feet, he wanderd how his Amu was doing after he left, she didn't even e just seem to be that fazed, 'It's fine, I get it. Easter wants you to go off and do something.' is what she had told him. He looked over at Ebony, a smirk was on her face, he couldn't quite work out why.

"Is THIS her?" She asked, giving him a photograph. He took it out of her hand and stared at it, it was of Amu, but she was younger, and there was someone stood next to her. That person had shoulder lengh midnight blue hair and deep purple eyes. No way. No way that was Ebony.

"How do you know Amu?"

Ebony sighlenty smirked, enjoying teasing him. "Cousens, actuly." It was all she needed to say, she enjoyed looking at a gawping Ikuto. Ha, he looked cute when he didn't know what was going on. It took him a cuople minutes to realise that she wasn't teasing him, that she was telling him the truth.

"No way"

"Yes way" He eyebrows both lifted and dissipeird under her fringe. She truely was Amu's cousen, but it had been years since they last saw eachother, she took her phone out of her pocket and dialed their house number.

"Hello?"

"Auntie! It's me Ebony!" She said, being uncharicturisticly preppy.

"Oh wonderful!"

"Look, I'm in japan for a bit, so, do you think that it would be okay if I stayed over? I mean, because I'm also going to school here." Ebony sighlently wished to herself that she would say yes.

"Oh Ebony, would it be okay? It would be wonderful! When do you think you will be getting here?"

"About six?" Ebony tapped her pen to her upper lip.

"Okay, I will tell Amu, she will be so exsited! Bye-bye, see you then."

"Bye" Ebony herd her auntie hang up the phone. "Well, atleast I wont need to stay at Utau's house, no offence, but she hates me." Ebony put her hands behind her head and lead back onto the car seat. She turned her head towards Ikuto, he didn't seem to be listening, he was staring out of the window and he looked like he was in deep thought about something, Ebony knew that she shouldn't stop him, but then, if she didn't, he could think for hours on end.

"Driver, would it be okay if you droped me off at the Hinamori redidence?" Ebony stuck her head into the drivers bit.

"Yes"

Ebony grinned to herself and slid around on the seats of the limo. She saw Ikuto staring at her.

"Hinamori residence?"

"I'm staying at my aunts house." She made her eyes widen and then smriked at him.

"Amu!" Midori called from downstairs, "Someones round, you better be presentable!"

"Ughhh, I wander who it is this time." Amu roled her eyes, as she turned on her bed.

"That's a nice way to greet your family" Ebony stated, stood at the door.

"Ebony!" Amu called and rushed to give her cousen a hug. "I thought you were in america?"

"Well now i'm not silly" she said, ruffling Amu's hair and dropped her bag, "I'm staying a while, so I'm also atending school, I didn't quite make it into my own year though, my birthdays two days late of the year aboves deadline. And..." She held back, "I know someone else who you will be exsited to see at school." she wisperd that last bit, slightly hoping that Amu didn't hear.

**Willow: Well folks, that was the first chapter finished. **

**Amu: What happens!**

**Ebony: Wait and see**

**Ikuto: Ebony's turning into me... **

**Willow: Nope, well anyway, thats all for now folks, hope that youve enjoyyed and R&R! ^.^ **


	2. Chapter 3 well, 2

**Willow: Hello again people!**

**Amu & Ikuto: Hey**

**Ebony: Yo! **

**Willow: Anyway, anyone want to do the disclamer?**

**Ebony: Willow (xKittenx) doesnt own Shugo Chara! **

"Nani?" Amu asked, looking straight up into Ebonys eyes.

"Nothing" Ebony said, letting go of Amu. Quikly changing the subject she said "Hey, where am I going to sleep?"

Amu shifted from foot to foot, thinking. "In here? You can sleep on my bed if you want, and I can sleep on the floor, since your the guest."

"No! Don't be silly! I'm not a guest! I'm family, you stay on your bed, I'l sleep on the floor," Ebony said, chuckling at the now cherry red cheeks of Amu. Amu sighlently knoded to Ebony, making it clear that she would do anything to please her cousen.

"So, I'm going to unpack," Ebony said, walking over to Amu's wardrobe and opened it. "You don't mind if I hang so stuff in here, do you?"

"No, have half of it if you like, I don't have that many clothes." Amu bounded over to Ebony and started to help her.

Ikuto finaly arived at Utau's house, and was greeted by a very happy Utau.

"So where is the black cat then?" She questioned, she realy ment Ebony, but Uatu rarely called her by her name, after all, Utau thoght Ebony would take Amu and Ikuto away from her.

"Staying at her aunt's house, living with her cousen, Amu." Ikuto waited for Utau's response.

Three. Two. One.

"WHAT?" Utau shouted, feuming.

"She's cousens with Amu" Ikuto repeated.

"And that doesn't bother you? She could take her away from us!"

"Like she would do that. Calm down Utau, would you rather she stayed here?" Ikuto asked.

Utau stood sill in the akeward scilence. "Thought so" Ikuto said, wandering upstairs and into one of the many rooms. "I'l be staying in this one" He called as he shut the door.

**Utau POV**

_Her. The black cat. She wan't Ikuto and Amu for herself. Well I'm defenitly not losing this time. I don't trust her. She brings nothing but bad luck and misary for me._

**End POV**

"So, whatcha' gonna do now?" Ebony asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, I was thinking of going to the park with the gaurdians," Amu rubbed the back of her neck. Ebony smilled brightly,

"Great! Let's go!" She said, her happy charicter coming on, she linked her arm into Amu's and they walked out the house.

When Amu and Ebony walked into the park, they were called over to a small group of people sat on a picnick blanket.

"Hinamori-San!" A blonde haired boy with ruby red eyes waved towards Amu.

"Tadase-Kun!" Amu called, dragging Ebony over with her.

"So who's this?" A person with realy long purple hair asked.

"My cousen, Ebony!" Amu hugged Ebony tightly, Ebony smiled brightly at the group of people, but there was a bad aura coming from a smaller girl, she had beautiful long blonde hair, soon Ebony found out her name was Rima. The blonde boy was Tadase, the purple haired one turned out to be a boy, Nagichio. A ginger/brown boy called Kukai, a boy with dark green hair and glasses was Kairi and a girl who had ginger hair in bunches. Her name was Yaya. Ebony could tell that she was going to be spending alot of time with Amu's friends.

**Willow: Done! **

**Ebony: Well that was a boring chapter.**

**Ikuto: yeah.. I'm hardly in it. **

**Amu: I liked it ^.^ **

**Willow: At least Amu liked it! R&R ! **


End file.
